Aliida Prevesti (Timeline C)
Aliida Prevesti was a enchanting and flirtatious jedi knight born in 46 ABY. She was the only child of Prevesti Arms Founder Chelech Prevesti. She enjoyed the rich qualities of life and attended a private school up to the point of Darth Mallous's assault on Kuat in which both her parents were brutality murdered. It was after this that Jaina Solo adopted Prevesti and trained her in the ways of the force. Childhood Prevesti was born in 46 ABY on the planet of Zeltros. Her father was the founder of the company known as Prevesti Arms which provided the Republic with much of their weapons, vehicles, and even some small frigates during the Republic-Golden Empire war. Prevesti had a rather normal childhood attending a private school and such till about the age of eight when the war forced the family to flee deeper into the coreworlds, eventually settling on Kuat. In 56 ABY, General Nova led a daring assault on the inner core worlds and Darth Mallous's personal 1st fleet and army invaded the planet and thus starting the dreaded battle of Kuat. The Prevesti mansion was a prime target that Mallous wanted to destroy. He was well aware that Prevesti Arms was responsible for outfitting the republic armies against the Golden Empire and intended to make them suffer for this fatal act. The prevesti mansion was protected by the company's own security force, a secondarily hired security firm, and by a small force of republic soldiers. However, this miniature division was no match for the Cultic volunteer army. As Cultic forces stormed the front lawn, climbing over barricades and trenches filled with dead bodies, Chelech ordered his young daughter, Aliida, to hide in a nearby closet. The soldiers breached the mansion's front door and gunned down the remaining security forces. Chelech, attempted to fire on them with his side-arm, but a deflector shield-wielding soldier moved in on him and managed to get the weapon from him. Her mother, Miranna Prevesti, was also captured and lined up against a wall inside the mansion beside Chelech, both on their knees. At this moment General Hal Axfow, himself, entered the mansion. After beating Chelech to a pulp, General Axfow removed his blaster pistol and executed both parents. During this entire time Aliida watched unnoticed from the closet. The soldiers eventually left, leaving the two bodies in the hallway to rot. Aliida was later discovered by jedi knight Jaina Solo. Noting Aliida's force sensitivity, Solo adopted Aliida and made her into a jedi student. Triumphant Shadows Exactly ten years later, now at the age of nineteen, Aliida had become a jedi padawan fighting against the Golden Empire. At the start of the RPG, Prevesti carried out a rescue mission on Coruscant to save fellow jedi knight Lowbacca from execution by the sith. The mission proved extremely successful and a grateful Lowie made a wookiee life debt to Prevesti. Marshall Jaina Solo later sent Shadow 21, Lowbacca, and Aliida to Theed to perform an assassination attempt on Mallous. The mission however backfired and Mallous quickly battled Shadow and Lowie. During the confusion, Aliida was able to gun down quite a few members of the high command before fleeing outside to help the others. As security forces converged on their location from all around, Lowbacca made the ultimate sacrifice and head off Mallous for the others to escape, she also had a brief encounter with Darth Revordus, but thanks to Lowie, everyone was able to escape. Aliida later worked with Algernon and Rel Poll, performing various missions for Solo. The most notable of these missions was the mission to Kamino. Even though the group failed their ultimate goal of destroying the cloning facility, they obtained vital infomation from Keller on a cultic bioweapon named "Kodashi." Prevesti also took part in the usurp of Mallous's throne. At the request of Jaina Solo, Aliida rigged Mallous's shuttle with explosives. During the fray, Aliida and Rosh assisted each other continually. Toward the end of the battle, Aliida had infiltrated Mallous's Kodashi laboratory and was completely shocked at what she found. What could be described as utter monsters, the walking undead, were contained within test tubes and were in the process of breaking free. Prevesti was forced to fight and kill many of them, luckily she was able to keep them from biting her. She was also responsible for downloading the laboratory's data and getting it back to the council. She would also later recieve an honorable discharge from the Republic Army, choosing not to re-enlist so she would be able to better focus on her jedi training. Interduology RPG Two years after the events of Triumphant Shadows, Aliida Prevesti and Jedi Master Rel Poll were sent to Nar Shaddaa to investigate what became known as the Hutt-Kodashi crisis. Upon landing on the planet, the duo took immediate note of the kodashi virus-created zombies that filled the streets. Luckily, the zombies had such poor senses, the two were able to sneak by them and into the lower city. In the lower city, they found much evidence in the form of kodashi-filled darts with serial numbers (that were later found to be mass produced by Fygern Industries) and a handprint belonging to Prince Vestion Foelin in one of the lockers. Their investigation eventually led them into the sewers where they encountered many undead and eventually fought with sith acolytes on the surface. Afterwards, Sith Colonel Axefaw made contact with the jedi through the use of a fallen sith's holoprojector. With a brief exchange of words, the jedi wrapped up their investigation and flew to Nal Hutta, where Jaina Solo was in charge of quarantining the virus there. The situation on Nal Hutta was far more better than that on Nar Shaddaa, Solo and Union forces had cornered the virus into a single city and were rapidly destroying the cannibals. As Poll and Prevesti gave their conclusion to Solo, Axefaw once more made contact. He threatened to detonate bombs on both planets that would release the Kodashi virus into the atmosphere if they jedi did not locate them within two hours. With time at the essence, Solo sent the duo back to Nar Shaddaa to find and capture Axefaw while she tried to hunt down the bombs. Even though Aliida suspected Axefaw was bluffing, she agreed to go back. This time when the transport landed in the undercity, the zombies climbed onto the vessel, having been waiting on them. The jedi were forced to fight their way from the hangar to the sewers once more. There they encountered a nightsister allied with the Sith. Jedi Master Poll engaged the Nightsister, leaving Aliida to deal with her pet rancor. A fierce battle broke out and Aliida was eventually able to plunge her lightsaber into the rancor's head, killing it. The enraged nightsister force-choked Aliida and threw her into a wall and moved to impale her. Aliida was saved by Poll, who took the hit himself. The nightsister was killed when a slug from Aliida's revolver entered her cranium. An injured Poll ordered Prevesti to continue the mission alone, and Aliida reluctantly left him after calling for him some help from the Union soldiers on the surface. She teamed up with three survivors in the undercity and continued her hunt for Axefaw. She had a brief encounter with the Sith Rogue and Malara in which the survivors were killed and she captured and brought before Axefaw. Despite Axefaw's use of dun moch to lure Prevesti to the darkside, she resisted and tried to arrest him. The duel was brought to an brupt end when the weequay sith fell through a window and the undead renewed their attacks against the young jedi. Once more, she was forced to flee for her life up to the top-most level of the complex where she attempted to find an escape vehicle. However, Malara and the Sith Rogue caught up and gave her a savage beating. She likely would have been killed by them if not for Myra Horn arriving in the same area, which drawed their attention away from Aliida. When Malara turned, she was able to grapple-hook onto the complex's roof and re-engage him alone. Malara was finally killed when a bullet from her revolver entered his brain. With the asistance of Myra Horn and other Paladins of the Convent, Aliida was able to escape from Nar Shaddaa alive. Failed Sith Plot Only days after the Nar Shaddaa crisis, Rel Poll and Aliida Prevesti returned to the Jedi Temple to tell the council about their findings. Upon stepping into the council room, they nearly triggered a mine and find the room completely vacant. Poll, Prevesti, and Master began to encouter sith masters that had broken into the temple for unknown reasons. During this fray, Aliida obtained a holostick from one of the dead corpses for later analysis. Once the temple was secure again, Aliida was called by her mother, Jaina Solo, to help her arrest a mercenary she had caught working with Colonel Niso. Coruscanti Undercity Once Solo and Prevesti finished arresting the mercenary, they were able to track Axefaw's location to the undercity via Niso's call history. The undercity was still heavily terraformed from the Yuuzhan Vong occupation of Coruscant and this was Aliida's first time ever stepping foot into the area. Jaina Solo led the way with Aliida less than a yard behind her. They encountered amphistaffs and then an unknown vong creature in what seemed like total darkness, but things didn't really heat up until the duo located the sith hideout. Colonel Axefaw ordered his men to kill the jedi, but they failed, leaving him to 'fend for himself. The duel was relatively short. Axefaw was so focused on killing Solo that Aliida was able to cut off his arm and fatally wound him through the chest. They attempted to question him, but Axefaw was resistant and refused to say anything other than riddles and insults. He attempted to get Aliida to finish him off, but she did not, deciding he wasn't worth it. And so, Axefaw finally died of his wounds and the duo left the Undercity aboard the Millennium Falcon. Capture and Rescue Soon after, while working with Union Intelligence, Aliida picked up on a darksider's aura in the Senate District of Coruscant. She followed it into a one of the businesses and discovered a hidden torture room that the sith had been using on the locals. However, before she could report back to her superiors, Sith Magistrate Oden Misvar trapped her in the room with a forcefield and activated the room's electric failsafe, shocking Aliida into unconsciousness. She later awoke aboard the sith's frieghter and discovered he was an associate of Axefaw. Even though he taunted and mocked her, Aliida was able to remain prideful until he informed her of Jaina Solo's and Jagged Fel's apparent deaths in trying to save her. At first, Aliida refused to believe the Magistrate...up until the point she attempted to sense her mother's presence, of which she found nothing. (In truth, Jaina and Fel had been badly injured and hospitalized.) Panicking, Aliida accused Misvar of playing tricks on her, but eventually accepted that they were dead - because of her. Directly after Misvar left the room, Aliida broke down and dissolved into tears. Misvar's nightsister colleagues further helped to humilate Aliida and make her miserable. They regarded her as a mere plaything and had intentions to turn her into their pet once they reached Velderus. However, that opportunity never came. The sith blockade runner that Aliida was imprisoned upon was intercepted by Union starfighters and a short battle broke out. Even though the starfighters were decimated, they managed to inflict enough damage on the blockade runner to make it plummet into Ryloth's deserts. Because of the multiple powerfailures aboard the ship, Aliida was able to escape from the cell she was being held in seconds before the crash and dispatched the guard. After a quick visit to the armory, she was more than prepared to engage her foes. After the crash, the sith begain their search effort to locate their former prisoner. The nightsisters finally tracked her into the engine room and a fierce duel followed. It ended in the nightsisters's deaths, but not before Aliida lost her left arm to one of them. Once she exited the ship, Aliida tried to contact the local authorities, but was interrupted by a not-so-happy Sith Magistrate. Once again, Aliida was forced into a duel, this time against Misvar - the man who she believed had killed her mother. Time after time, Misvar was able to outfight Aliida in every way possible, but she refused to give up and kept coming back for more. Having finally reached the point of exhaustion, Aliida was disarmed by Misvar who proceeded to try and cleave her in half. Aliida raised her hands, preparing for the coming blow and out of sheer luck, accidently summoned electric judgement to her fingertips. Completely taken offguard, Misvar was blasted unconscious by this and his body fell limp in the sand. Aliida took his lightsaber and prepared to kill him, but stopped as she now sensed her mother's force presence nearby. She spared Misvar's life, stating that she was not an animal like the sith thought her to be. Moments later, the Millennium Falcon settled down near the wreckage and Aliida was tearfully reunited with her mother, Jaina. Within the following week, Aliida was promoted to Jedi Knight. Triumphant Shadows 2 (To be completed; under construction) Powers and Abilities Aliida is an extremely skilled slicer, she is one of the few spies able to hack into the Sector Ten database and steal infomation without getting caught. She has efficient knowledge of some hand-to-hand combat. In the line of force powers, Aliida excels in force persuasion and the jedi mind trick. She can also function as an engineer, thanks to her knowledge of mechanics. She has also demonstrated that she can be quite self-sufficient as a scout and assassin. In terms of sword abilities, Aliida makes up for what she lacks in strength with speed. During the Triumphant Shadows RPG, she mainly used Niman and dual wielded two lightsabers. It was noted she most often went onto the defensive and would be in quite a disadvantage at times. Shortly after her capture by the sith, Aliida decided to go back to using soresu and djem so for their higher defensive capabilities. At the age of twenty-one, Aliida accidently discovered the electric judgment force power when dueling her adversary, Oden Misvar. Personality and appearance As a Zeltron, Aliida Prevesti is considered highly attracitve by human, near-human, and even humanoid standards. Her skin is a bright pink, while her hair and lips are a lush shade of red, and her eyes shine violet. As a jedi spy, Prevesti often used her charms to seduce cultic personnel. Her species can generate pheromones to ehance attractiveness and have the empathic ability to read and feel the emoitons of others. Like other Zeltrons, Prevesti tends to wear fashionable, flashy, and bright neon colored clothing. However, during some missions, this would cause Prevesti to stand out, forcing her to wear more suitable clothing. Aliida's personality can be somewhat likened to that of Jaina Solo's, to a certain extent. She has a well-controlled temper, but is not beyond the occassional outburst if annoyed enough. In the past, she's given up a bit too easily, but it has been shown that she can be fiercely determined if upset. Unlike Solo, Aliida tends to be a bit more prissy-acting and tends to obsessed with the upkeep of her appearance. In a more deeper analysis of Aliida's personality, she's quite emotionally sensitive and has suffered severe pschological trauma from witnessing her parents's deaths as a child. However, said trauma is not clearly obvious and is only seen in her general dislike of darksiders in general. Quotes ''"I did not come here to be part of your little game, sith." - ''Aliida to Axefaw. ''"Touch me again and the hand comes off." - ''Aliida to Malara. ''"You killed...my mother and father, but you made a mistake. You left me alive and now you're going to pay for that in blood." - ''Aliida, having lost her temper with Axefaw. ''"I've been clawed at, kicked , punched , stabbed, shot at, and exploded. I am in a piss poor mood to deal with you right now so I'm only going to say this once. Surrender or die." - ''Aliida to Axefaw. Trivia *Aliida Prevesti was originally meant to be the main villainess in SOTF2. *She is technically the second female character ever role-played by Raccoon, but is probably the first successful female role he's made. *Aliida's JKA skin was later given some Vietnamese features by Herounit for further cast variety. Category:Characters Category:Good article Category:Jedi Order